This invention relates generally to baby carriages and, more particularly, to a stroller for transporting and selectively shading an infant while promoting an organization or institution.
Strollers or baby carriages are often utilized to transport infants while shopping, taking a walk, or attending entertainment activities such as ball games. A parent is often hindered from becoming fully involved in cheering and supporting his favored athletic team while pushing or attending to a conventional stroller. Although assumably effective for their intended purpose of holding an infant, existing strollers do not provide for the selective shading of a transported infant while simultaneously contributing to the parents' enjoyment of a sporting event.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an infant stroller having one or more interchangeable semi-rigid canopies in the form of athletic team helmets with institutional indicia which may be selectively and removably coupled to a carriage body to enhance a user's enjoyment while attending an athletic event. Further, it is desirable to have an infant stroller in which the canopy is pivotal between configurations above and below the carriage body for selectively shading or exposing an infant. In addition, it is desirable to have an infant stroller having a annular face shield bar pivotally coupled to the canopy for selectively suspending toys for the infant's amusement. Still further, it is desirable to have an infant stroller that is completely collapsible.